srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Giants - Part I - A Solemn Decree
adventure. |Saga = The Giants |Diff = |Notes = Not listed in Adventurer Log. Chance to affect your alignment. }} General Information The Hawklor village council has tasked you to deliver a solemn decree to the fearsome mountain giant, Hawnley-Jakk. The tactfully crafted document serves to announce the termination of all future tribute payments from the village of Hawklor. This is the first quest in The Giants saga. Tips * No matter which path(s) you take, you will miss out on some items. To get the highest quality & quantity of items, choose the paths that let you defeat the goblin guard and the two giants. * If you want... ** specific XP, take the shorter path through the swamp, fail at Woodsmanship, succeed with Elementalism, then kill the troll with your bow (Archery). ** or general XP, take the longer path and kill the ogres. * If you want... ** the Wooden Master's Ring, head northwest and kill the goblin guarding the bridge. ** or the Magnificent Iron Helm, head southwest and kill the dhormuks. * If you want... ** lots of items, gold, and a chance to affect your alignment, deal with the giants directly. ** or the Minor Caster's Amulet, avoid the giants and kill Bluebeak * The quickest (and least profitable) way is to take the shorter path, flee the troll, fight the goblin, avoid the giants, then avoid Bluebeak. * There's no adverse effect of not returning the gold (except to your moral senses and your character's alignment). It's a fair sum of money. Prerequisites Must have completed . Walkthrough You make your way into the wooded hills west of the village and begin the lengthy trek. * Take the shorter path through the swamp. You must make a . ** If you succeed, you find yourself on solid footing. ** If you fail, you fall into a pool of swirling sand and must pass a . *** If you succeed, you extricate yourself. *** If you fail, you find yourself sinking up to your neck and must choose between continuing or using Elementalism. **** If you decide to continue, you are instantly killed. **** If you decide to use Elementalism, you get 32 applied XP for succeeding, else you are instantly killed. ** A swamp troll then closes in on you. You can *** Notch an arrow and take aim at the loping troll. You must make a increases the Archery bonus to 0.40}}. *** Hold your ground and face the beast's charge. **** **** You emerge from the swamp afterward. *** Flee west along the trail. You must roll a . You escape unscathed if you succeed, else you must hold your ground and face the beast as above. * Take the longer path around the southern end of the swamp. You encounter the following ** ** **If you survive, you emerge from the swamp afterward. Three miles into the hills, the trail suddenly divides. You can use Divination (20+ to determine the best path) for +4 applied XP if you succeed. Then, you can * Follow the path southwest through the overgrown orchard. ** ** ** **You then spot 3 more lurching in your direction. You can *** Hold your ground against the approaching dhormuk. **** **** **** **** After combat, you find a Magnificent Iron Helm. *** Hurry away from here along the trail at once. You easily escape and continue onward. * Follow the path northwest into the hills. ** You come upon a narrow bridge guarded by a goblin. You can ** Attempt to talk the goblin into letting you cross. You must roll a . ** Attack the goblin. *** 20+ combat XP for . *** After combat, you find an Unidentified Wooden Ring. ** Retreat along the trail and take the southwest path instead. See beginning of this section above. You eventually arrive at the bottom of a dell and learn a lot from overhearing the conversation of two giants. You then make your presence known. You can * Attempt to deal with them here and now. You can use Thievery (50+), Illusion (50+) or Elementalism (50+) to attempt to weaken Segg-Jakk. If you succeed, you get 32 specific XP. (It's odd that weakening him only affects his MR and not his SP. Could it be because he's a giant?) ** You can flee from combat with Segg-Jakk, then eventually meet Bluebeak (see below). You cannot flee combat with Hirn-Jakk. ** , or ** ** You get 1024 general XP for defeating them. ** If you search their cave, you find: ***Unidentified Bone Gauntlets ***Unidentified Studded Leather Cape ***Unidentified Platinum Band ***Unidentified Longsword ***Unidentified Dagger *** You also find the collected tribute of 5754 gold tokens in a chest. ** Upon returning to Hawklor, your alignment will go down a point if you keep any of the tribute money. Returning the whole amount raises your alignment by one (but see Talk for more details). * Leave them alone and return to Hawklor. On the way back, you eventually run into the spellcaster responsible for disguising the giant brothers. You can choose to fight him. ** . **With success you find an Unidentified Jade Amulet. Rewards * Skills and/or Powers, if used: ** 32 XP to Elementalism for escaping the swamp. ** 32 XP tp Archery for killing the troll with your bow. ** 64 XP to Diplomacy for convincing the goblin guard. ** 4 XP to Divination for divining the path. ** 32 XP to Thievery, Illusion or Elementalism for weakening Segg-Jakk. ** 16 XP to Arcana for each item identified after the quest is over. * Items and/or Gold: ** 10-20 gold after killing the ogres. ** for killing the dhormuks. ** for killing the goblin guard. ** , , , and for killing the giants and searching their cave. ** for killing Bluebeak. ** 5754 gold after killing the giants and searching their cave. You can keep all or some of the gold when you return to the village. * Combat experience: ** ~8 XP for killing the troll. ** 8-9 XP for killing the first three ogres. ** 16-18 XP for killing the towering ogre. ** 16-18 XP for killing each of the dhormuks. ** 16-19 XP for killing the goblin guard. ** 257-259 XP for killing Segg-Jakk. ** 257-259 XP for killing Hirn-Jakk. ** 8-9 XP for killing Bluebeak. * 1024 general XP for killing the two giants. * Completion: ** 32 general XP if you avoided the giants and Bluebeak. ** 512 general XP if you killed the giants. Category:Quests for Gold Category:Ways to alter Alignment